HARRY'S DAUGHTER
by dhee gryffindor
Summary: What happens when harry decides to hide from society of magical community after the war with help of his best friend and his so called slytherin "enemy". Molly/Ron/Ginny Bashing.


"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, frantic with worry. Her best friend had not been seen in two days.

It had been a month since the Battle of Hogwarts, which has seen the final end of the Dark Wizard Voldemort. People had overwhelmed Harry, with words of thanks and then some started making open accusations against him, because of the deaths of loved ones. The Weasley family were talking about taking legal action over the death of Fred and over Harry's refusal to marry Ginny.

Harry and Hermione were staying at Hogwarts to help make repairs to the castle, so it would be open for the students next year. It was planned that if they wanted to, the students would be able to retake the year mainly because of the standards of teaching under Voldemort and Death Eater duress.

After checking the Room of Requirement for the third time that day, Dobby the House-Elf appeared in front of her. He was slowly recovering from being stabbed by Bellatrix Lestrange a month ago.

"Miss Grangey – you must go to Dogfather's house now!" he said.

"Is Harry there? He is alright?" Hermione asked. Dobby wouldn't say anything. After informing Professor McGonagall where she would be, she ran to the edge of the Hogwarts wards and apperated to Number 12.

Going into the house, she was surprised to find it really tidy. The elf heads were no longer on the walls, the Black Family tapestry has been removed and Mrs. Black's voice couldn't be heard. In fact, her portrait couldn't be seen.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted. Then she could hear the sounds of crying. She looked around the house and found the source of the crying in one of the bedrooms. It was a baby – Hermione looked at her. She was roughly a few days old. Looking at her, she could tell it was Harry. She could see an empty potions vial on the bed. Dobby then appeared.

"I have to give this to Harry Potter's Grangey." He said, passing a letter over to Hermione. She opened it:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _If you are reading this, then you are at Number 12 and you are looking at a baby girl. I took a de-aging and sex-change potion. Let me tell you why._

 _I lived the life of hell with the Dursleys. I was lucky to survive to be able to attend Hogwarts. Then when I get there, I'm in even greater risk because of what Dumbledore allowed to happen. I discovered in memories given to me by Snape and from when I saw Dumbledore in the afterlife, he arranged for the Philosopher's Stone to test me then allowed things to happen to see what would happen. Then at the end of each year, I'm sent back to the Dursleys and face death daily there. Dumbledore knew and did nothing._

 _To everyone in the wizarding world, I'm the Boy Who Lived or whatever the Daily Prophet portrays me as each week. I was slowly moulded into a weapon, with the hope I would die killing Voldemort._

 _You know the Weasleys want to sue me over Fred's death? They said they would drop the lawsuit if I agreed to marry Ginny and convince you to marry Ron. I told them it would never happen._

 _After everything I've been through the previous sixteen years, at Hogwarts and Privet Drive, I can never have a life. There will always be someone wanting the autograph of the Boy Who Lived, or an interview, or dreaming of some lawsuit to get some money or the worst of things, dreaming of criminal charges to have me sent to prison._

 _That is why I did this. If the potion is correct, then I will be a three day old girl with no memories of what happened. There is apparently a spell which will enable you to feed me the way mothers do._

 _You've always been there for me. The Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Sirius and the Dementors, the Triwizard, Umbridge, everything. If you are willing, then I want you to raise me. Remember I said during the trek that things had to change and could I count on your support and you offered it unconditionally? This is one of those things I said had to change._

"Of course I will!" Hermione said.

 _I know there were betting pools around Hogwarts about how soon it would take us to get together but our love for each other were just brother & sister, but no-one was to know. _

_You will need to take me to Gringotts as soon as possible to fill in some paperwork._

 _I will have given orders for everything in the Potter/Black/Gryffindor vaults to be transferred to a new vault in your name – there will only be 2 galleons left in the Potter vaults for the greedy people to fight over and that is being generous._

 _You will need to sign the papers transferring me into your custody along with providing blood for a blood adoption. The potion already has my blood in it. It will make me your child in the full sense of the law. Thankfully, we slept together on the quest as neither of us wanted to die virgins so you can truthfully say we had sex. The goblins already have the paperwork saying the baby is our child. If not, the Ministry can rule that I have to return to the Dursleys despite my wishes otherwise, and this time, I may not live to see Hogwarts or any other school._

 _Dobby, Winky and Kreacher will help you with me and I hope you will take on this responsibility and give me the childhood I should have had. Dobby has agreed on wages of five galleons a week plus weekends off every two weeks. Winky and Kreacher don't want a thing, except to serve the family._

 _Please don't tell anyone about what I have done – if you do this for me, then I will be legally classed as dead. Gringotts has my will – in it, with the exception of a few bequests, I leave everything to you and our 'daughter' and the goblins will tell you that everything has been transferred. This is just for appearances' sake. My official cause of death will be a delayed reaction to Voldemort's killing curse during the final battle. I'll leave the story to be told up to you and the goblins._

 _While you are in Gringotts, they will give you a special necklace which will detect attempts to dose you with love potions – apparently, there is a plan to use potions to make you fall in love with Ron to get fresh blood into the Weasley clan._

 _As you know there are a number of people in Hogwarts and the world who will help you. Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, George Weasley have all been confirmed as supporting our cause, they already know of the plan._

 _Thank you again 'Mione._

 _Harry James Potter_

Hermione shed a few tears after reading the letter. She walked over to the infant – Dobby had dressed her and picked her up.

 _The Daily Prophet_ was delivered the next day sporting the following article:

 **HARRY POTTER DEAD!**

 _It was announced today that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived has died in his home. There has been no official cause of death but there is wild speculation that there was a delayed effect to the killing curse You-Know-You hit him with during the Final Battle._

 _He has already been buried in his family plot, which is under various protection charms._

 _His will is to be read in Gringotts tomorrow afternoon, it is expected that the main beneficiaries will be his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger along with his Muggle relatives._

"Not bloody likely." Neville Longbottom said, reading the paper. As one of two neutral witnesses to the will, he knew what was in it. He was one of a very select few who knew the exact content of the will (even Hermione didn't know the exact wording and Ron knew nothing about it) and knew that nothing had been left for the Dursleys.

The following day, people had gathered at Gringotts for Harry's will reading. Hermione and baby Samantha (she decided on the name before going to Gringotts) – after the blood adoption potion, she now had Hermione's bushy hair and Harry's emerald green eyes, sat at one side with Neville, Daphne, Blaise, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius and George sitting next to her with the other Weasleys plus other people at the other side of the room. She also had Andromeda Tonks with her for legal advice and support – she also knew what was happening. Krantor the goblin picked up a piece of parchment.

"Good afternoon, everyone. This is the will reading of Harry James Potter. Please remain silent as I read this."

 _This is the last will and testament of Harry James Potter. I am not under any undue influence or mind altering potions as I write this._

 _First things first, I leave the sum of 10,000 galleons and my shares in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes to George Weasley in the hope that he will continue to develop many new pranks, despite the sad loss of his brother._

 _To Neville Longbottom, I leave the Sword of Gryffindor. My bloodline proves I am a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, so I have the right to give the sword away. You've earnt it mate. I also leave you 50,000 galleons and this piece of advice – marry Hannah before forces try to swing you the other way. I will ask you to help Hermione as often as you can._

(Harry had found out about plans for the Weasleys to try enter Neville into a marriage contract if Harry died – just like Potter, the name Longbottom commanded more respect than the Prewetts and Weasleys put together. But Neville was dating Hannah Abbott.)

 _Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini, the two of you have been there along with Draco since the three of us started Hogwarts, working undercover to provide valuable intelligence. You have also been good friends. I leave 25,000 galleons each._

 _Draco Malfoy, I leave you 1,00,000 galleons for your effort to defeat the dark lord and win the war. I also give you a responsibility to look after my daughter as her god father and Hermione as her blood adopted brother. Help her to raise Sam Draco and advice you to confess your feelings to Susan before it is to late Dray._

 _To Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy I leave you 50,000 galleons each for your help ,love and support through out my life . You are the best parents one can get thanks for blood adopting Hermione in her times of need to protect her._

 _To Theodore Remus Lupin-Black as your God father I leave you Black town house and 25,00,000 galleons in vault no-967 and trust vault with 1,00,000 galleons which is filled quarterly every year until you turn 25 years old and your custody is shared by Andromeda Black-Tonks, Hermione Malfoy-Potter and Draco Black-Malfoy._

Ron and certain other Weasleys were starting to get impatient.

"What about us?" Ron shouted.

"Just wait Ronnie." Molly Weasley said, "He must be saving his best friends until last."

"Mr. Weasley!" the goblin said, "This is your only warning, interrupt me again and you will be silenced." Ron quickly shut up.

 _Finally, I leave everything else to my widow, Hermione Jean Potter and our daughter Samantha. To those not in the know, the two of us married while on the run after that pompous self opinionated idiot Ron walked out on us. Hermione kept her pregnancy under wraps via glamour charms._

 _I was told I have to include this but my Muggle relatives Vernon and Petunia Dursley are not to receive so much as a Knut from my estate. They are also not to get any access of any description with my daughter._

Krantor put the will away. Molly stood up.

"I contest the will! Harry was not in his right mind when he wrote it – he would have left something to the rest of my family!"

"As it happens, Mrs. Weasley," Krantor said, "Three of St. Mungo's best Mind Healers examined Mr. Potter as he wrote the will and determined that he was of right mind when he wrote it – if he didn't leave anything for your family, then it must have been for a good reason."

Mrs. Weasley was determined to get a victory in that day. She went over to Hermione.

"Hermione, dear. You don't want to be burdened with a baby at your age. Dumbledore said before his death that any child of Harry's would be at great risk from any free Death Eaters – she must go to the Dursleys." She said.

"No. She is not going anywhere near the Dursley family. You cannot force me to send her there." Hermione said.

"You know that when you marry Ron, he will send her to them. He won't raise any child of Harry's."

"Well good job I'm not going to marry Ron," Hermione said, "I never wanted to marry him, let alone date him. I married the person I wanted."

"Then you leave me no choice – I enter my son Ronald Billius Weasley into a marriage contract with Hermione Jean Granger." Molly said.

Krantor stepped forward. "I'm afraid that seeing Mrs. Potter is a widow, you cannot enter anyone into a marriage contract with her."

"She is just a Muggleborn – no-one will accept her." Molly countered. Lucius snorted at this statement " Clearly Harry stated in his will that Hermione is blood adopted by me and Narcissa so now as her father and maternal house head it is up to me weather my daughter is going to marry again or not. For me it is clear that my daughter is not still ready considering her feelings for my late son in law . I think a Malfoy will never marry a Weasley."

Neville then stepped forward.

"Then it's a good thing she is under the protection of the House of Longbottom, then, isn't it?" he asked, "I will help her find a new husband should she want to."

"She is also under the protection of the House of Greengrass," Daphne said. Blaise also confirmed she was under the protection of his house.

Mrs. Weasley stormed out of the bank followed by Ron and Ginny.


End file.
